Mating Season
by xiMenagerie
Summary: Three desperate ravishing vampires are scavenging for their life mates, sniffing here and there to satisfy their personal desires. When they find their mates, they marked them and disappeared for years. Five years later, they're back. SxS, IxS, HxN, NxT
1. Acquaintance

Mating Season

_T34rSoFBLoOd_

**Chapter 1: Acquaintance**

An evil cackling laughter ran through the silent deadly night as four teenage girls sat on a couch, stuffing their face as they watched a strange box in terror. They couldn't breathe because of the horrific pictures and screams coming from it. And there was also strange noises coming from it that sent tremors up and down their spines. Their face was still with the expression of horror was plastered onto their face.

"_Heeheeheehee…I will now kill you!" _

"Eek!"

"AAAAHHH!"

One of the girl's threw a pillow at the television set and the other three watched the TV tip over and fall. It crashed. All of them screamed as small electricity sparks jumped in the air. A sizzle sparked and dark smoke rose from the fallen television. They were still for a moment in the dark.

All three of them turned to the one who threw the pillow.

"SAKURA!"

_**30 Minutes…**_

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sakura asked, twisting her finger around her pink hair nervously. She was cautiously glancing back from the television to her best friend.

"Yeah, dude, it's okay, don't worry. My parents wouldn't notice this old television missing. We got a hundred left more." Replied Ino as she threw a pillow away from her. Out of all her friends, she was the richest one. "But…" She took an exaggerated pause, placing a delicate hand on her chest. "Was that the scariest movie you've ever seen?"

"I-I c-can feel m-m-my h-heart p-pounding." Hyuuga Hinata stuttered, her hands at the sides of her molted red face. It looked like she was really going to faint since her face was so pale from the lack of blood.

"Come on, guys. It wasn't that scary. Let's watch another." Tenten reached out her arm to grab another horror movie. She was about to reach, _Michael Myers on Mars._

"NO!" Sakura quickly tackled Tenten to the floor and pinned her down. "No more scary movies!" She wailed.

Tenten pouted. "But school starts tomorrow! TOMORROW! We need some FUN! Get off of me! I NEED TO BREATHE!" She pushed Sakura off of her. Sakura ended up landing on her butt with no soft land. Sakura glared at Tenten as she was rubbing her butt.

"Oh, boring school again." Ino sighed. "Homework…ew." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"B-but we-we're going t-to be J-J-Juniors." Hinata tried to cheer them up. And boy did that worked.

"JUNIORS! JUNIORS! WE'RE GOING TO BE JUNIORS!" Ino and Sakura chanted and danced in circles until they were rolling on the floor.

"Not me! I'm going to be a senior!" Tenten smiled. She survived 3 whole years of high school. Now she has one more year until college. She took in a deep breath. She can smell the freedom coming near.

"Hey, Ino. I'm going to get some ice cream!" Sakura ran to Ino's kitchen as fast as lightning. The four girls were at Ino's house…that's what Ino would call it and also from her point of view. But it's a mansion from her friend's point of view. Her parents were at America for vacation.

"You're gonna get fatter, forehead girl!" Ino shouted and smiled evilly.

"Shut up, PIG!" Sakura exited the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream filled with chocolate syrup. Her eyes landed on Ino. Her menacing look turned to a curious one. "And what are you married?"

Everybody looked at Ino's left ring finger. There on her finger was a simple silver ring with a sapphire jewel embedded in it. It was simple yet elegant and beautiful.

"I-It's so-so beau-tiful," Hinata smiled. Ino smiled widely and flipped her hair back. "Thanks, an _old_ friend gave it to me." She emphasized the 'old' as if it was an inside joke.

Before Sakura can ask whom, Tenten grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her (Ino) towards her (Tenten). Ino complained and whined but Tenten stopped her with one word.

"TATOO?"

Ino froze and Sakura and Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. Sakura rushed and looked at Ino's bare left shoulder. It wasn't as big, but it wasn't as small. There on her shoulder was a cloud with lightning. Instead of the ink being black it was blue. The same color of Ino's ring. The lightning was yellow.

They stared at her with shock.

"Did you _little __**old **__friend _pressure you into having this?" Tenten narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ring. She felt like destroying it. She practically could destroy it with the glare she was giving it.

Ino shook her head, clasped her hands beneath her chin and looked at her ceiling lovingly. "It was like love a first sight." She sighed and smiled silly.

"Pfft," Tenten glared at Ino even more.

"How did you find out, Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten glared at Ino…more ferociously and dangerously.

"When, Ino here flipped her hair, I caught a glimpse of _that_ tattoo. And Ino here is wearing a spaghetti strap so it would be obvious to everybody else. What are your parents going to say about it?" She questioned. Ino smiled and didn't say anything. "They're never going to find out." Was all she said.

"Why you-!" Before Tenten could even strangle Ino, Hinata interfered.

"H-h-hey guys, I-I think Sakura-chan we-went to s-sleep." All three saw Sakura curled up on the bed. She was sleeping in her PJ's with a blanket thrown over her. It was obvious that she was really tired since she kept yawning during the movie.

Tenten sighed. "We better go too. But I'm not forgetting about that tattoo, Ino." Ino nodded and soon all of them fell asleep.

_**An Unknown Area…**_

"So what was it, lazy-bum? Love at first sight?" A curious blue-eyed vampire asked. It was Uzumaki Naruto. He was talking to another vampire whom has finished his duty. When the other vampire didn't answer, Naruto got annoyed and started to poking him nonstop.

The lazy vampire woke up and cracked his sleepy eyes open.

"Eh? Oh, it's only you Naruto." Nara Shikamaru rolled his black beady eyes, rolled over to his side and tried to go back to sleep. But it was impossible since Naruto was there.

A vein popped out of Naruto's' forehead. "ONLY?" He rolled up his sleeves. "I'll show you only!" Before Naruto could even jump Shikmaru, a voice behind him, managed to stop him.

"Quit being so noisy and nosy, dobe." A deep dark voice commanded. Naruto turned around quickly to see Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji standing in the doorway. They both had their hands in their pockets, they were laid back and calm.

"Shut up, teme. I wanna know how to get a girl. And you know what happens when you don't get one." Naruto shuddered in a frightening way. He then turned back to Shikamaru, ignoring the fact that he was trying to ignore him. "So was it true love?" He continued.

Shikamaru, knowing that Naruto was going to win, sat up and looked at the sky. "She was really loud and annoying but I love her with all my heart." He honestly confessed. All the other three rolled their eyes.

"So, what was her tattoo sign thingamajig?" Naruto asked. It took a while for Shikamaru to answer.

"A cloud with lightning."

"Uh…that was like…so random." Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes. "It's not random, Dobe. Look at Shikamaru. He's laid back, calm and lazy." Sasuke explained.

"Like a cloud?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes, dobe. Like a cloud. While the lightning symbolizes his mate…who is probably loud and annoying. And she's really scary at times, right?" All looked at Shikamaru who nodded.

"Wow, teme." Naruto looked at Sasuke with fake admiration in his eyes. "You should be a mind reader." He finished.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I'm leaving." Neji was at the door. As soon as his fingers touch the doorknob, the door bursted open.

"What the-?" Naruto looked at the door to see that it was blow into a million pieces. Neji was standing there with a shocked look. "Oh, man." He groaned. "We need to find a girl fast." He looked at Shikamaru, who was smirking at them. He had a mate and they didn't. Naruto looked at him once more and groaned once more. "Lucky bastard." He muttered.

"Just find a girl fast before your powers blow you up like that door." Shikamaru commented. "And if you don't then your powers will get out of control and you know what's going to happen." He looked at them hesitantly. "You're going to blow up with your powers. Whether you like it or not."

"You make it sound so easy!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He was close to pulling out his beautiful golden blond hair from his scalp.

"Cause it is." Sasuke said in a bored tone. "Get a girl, mark her and give her the ring. Che, love has nothing to do with this."

"But I want someone who really loves meeeeee!" Naruto whined. He sat up and pouted. "And for who I am…actually what I am…or maybe it's who?" Naruto sat there thinking all day.

"Come on, we're going to start our search tomorrow." All four of them left their hiding place.

_**The Next Day…**_

RING! RING! RING! RING! RI-

Sakura bashed the alarm clock next to her. She woke up groggily to see that her clock read: …7:30AM. It took a long time for her mind to register at what she was looking at.

"…Uh…What the hell?" Her eyes practically bulged out of her eye socket. "OMG! WAKE UP EVERYBODY! SCHOOL'S STARTING IN…Huh?" Looking around her, Sakura saw that there was nobody in the same room as she was in. She looked around. There was no noise.

Sakura wasted no time. She washed her face, combed her hair and dressed out of her PJ's. She wore a plain black skirt, a tight red tennis low-cut shirt and white shoes. This belonged to Ino, but Sakura couldn't find her clothes anywhere. _I know she wouldn't mind...now. _Sakura thought…thoughtfully. She grabbed her bag and looked at the clock once more. It read: 7:36AM. "AAAAHHH! I HAVE ONLY 4 MORE MINUTES LEFT TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Sakura ran out of the house and went to take a short cut in the dark abandoned park.

_Normally_, this would scare Sakura any day, any time and anywhere. But now that Sakura was late for school, she had that off her mind. If she was late to first period once more, then she would get an automatic detention. _I REALLY hope I'm not late! Or else sensei is going to kill me and have my bones for dinner! _Sakura was really worried…that was until two men _happened _to be in her way.

"Hey, cutie. In a rush?" One of them asked. He had crusty yellow teeth and black oily hair. There was his eyes…they were glazed over his rotten brown colored eyes. The smell of cigarettes was in the air.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sakura tried to go around them, but the other stood in her way.

"My, my, my. Look at what we got here." The second one was much shorter than the first. The stench of beer stank in his breath. His black eyes were blacker than the abyss. His black hair was like the other. Glossy with oil.

"Back off!" Sakura snarled. This startled the two men. "I'm late for class. Now get outta my way before I bust your heads open and leave you to die!" When it came to school, Sakura was anything but happy.

"Hahahaha…feisty, huh?" The second man turned to the first. "Looks like it's our lucky day."

Now Sakura was scared. The blood drained from her face. These two men were rapists. She was now backing away.

"Aw, looks like the tiger has gotten down to a kitten." They laughed and advanced towards her.

Sakura turn to run, but as soon as she did, they grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was soon covered by two grimy dirty hand. They shoved her against the tree that was behind her. She closed her eyes shut tightly.

"Now, now, now. Don't be-"

The hands left her shoulders and kicks and punches were heard. Sakura tentatively opened her eyes to see that the two men were on the floor. She looked around to see nobody. Quickly she took her chance to escape. But she didn't get far, because _another _hand fell down on her shoulder.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura made her hand into a fist and punched the invader in the jaw.

"Agh!" The invader fell down.

Sakura looked to see that the invader was…quite good looking. He had nice black coal hair. His bangs fell on his forehead teasingly. His dark, abyss black eyes were looking at her as if he was to drown her in love. But now there was an ugly bruise forming around his lower jaw. She continued to glare at him until he was the one glaring at her. And his glare was different. It was as if he was ready to kill her.

"How dare you hit me," He stated as he got back up slowly.

Sakura felt her heartbeat going faster and faster as the stranger approached her. "G-get away!" She yelled. But that didn't stop him from sauntering over to her.

"I'm the one who saved you, stupid!" He yelled. Sakura's edginess dissipated quickly. She glared at him once more.

"If you were the one who saved me then you wouldn't have grabbed at me!" She yelled.

The stranger stopped walking towards her. "Its common sense, idiot. I wanted to see if you were still shaken up from almost getting raped by them. If I wasn't here then you would have been screaming. Be happy you weren't raped." He snapped.

Sakura mind shut down. He was concern about her. He wanted to see if she was okay.

'That doesn't mean you had to grab my shoulder hard!" Sakura pointed at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point at people? It's bad manners." He growled.

"I-!" Sakura was cut off when her watch on her wrist vibrated. Questioningly, she checked her watched and gasped in horror. Her watch read 7:45. She looked up at the sky and held her breath. "…NO!" She dropped to her knees and raised her arms to the sky. "I HAVE DETENTION!"

Sasuke looked at the annoying, crazy, impressive girl that was screaming at the sky. He smirked. _She would do perfect as a mate. She screamed and fought against me…something I don't see everyday. A good challenge for me…from day…to day. _He thought wickedly as he was licking his lips.

Sakura saw this and immediately stood back up. _What the hell? Did he just lick his lips? _She then started getting uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. The evil glint in his eyes, which looked at Sakura as if she was a prey and he…the predator.

"Uh…" She was slowly backing away. And he took one step at a time towards her.

"You're…" He muttered. "Perfect."

Sakura was suddenly slammed against a tree. It shook as she was shaking in fright. She looked around to see that they both were deep in the forest, and nobody could hear them.

Suddenly, he leaned down towards her ear and started speaking to her. His breath tickled her ear.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Just be very careful with the next actions you're going to be doing. Who knows…my jealousy streak will be dangerous. You're my mate. Got it?" He then lowered his lips so that it would touch the skin of her neck. He licked a certain kind of spot with his rough, pleasurable tongue. The spot he licked was the sucked on harshly with his gentle lips.

_What the freak? _Sakura thought. She was grossed out and on the verge of crying. This man that just saved her was now harassing her! With all her might, Sakura pushed the guy off of her and she started running.

She looked back to see that he wasn't there anymore. Getting creeped out she started running faster.

"Hm." Sasuke was watching the pink haired girl running crazily towards a building. He smirked. This girl was amusing him in many ways.


	2. Morning Fights

**Chapter 2: Morning Fight**

"THAT GAY GUY!" Sakura roared as they were eating lunch under a tree. She crushed the orange that was in her hand. It squirted it's juice out everywhere. "He made me have detention! DETENTION!" She put her head down on her hands…even on the one that was sticky from the orange. "What is my mom going to say about this?"

"Don't worry Sakura." Tenten patted her back sympathetically. She then flicked off a juice that lay on her cheek. "I'll kick this guy. Find him, skin him and throw him to," She paused for a while and then shrugged. "Probably Chouji for him to eat."

This made everybody laugh.

"How did this guy look like?" Ino asked.

Sakura stopped and stared at her hands. "He was…" Her face dropped. "Gorgeous but he was W-E-I-R-D! WEIRD!" She moved her long pink hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly someone grasped her shoulder hard. She was complaining when she saw it was Tenten. She had a pissed off look on her face. Tenten raised a shaking hand and pointed to her neck.

"A HICKEY?" She yelled.

"A h-hi-ckey?" Squeaked Hinata.

Sakura then remember the guy sucking on her neck. "YEAH! HE EVEN GAVE ME A HICKEY!" She bawled.

Everybody was looking at Sakura in shock. Everything was happening to her so sudden.

"Thank God that he's on your side." Ino crossed her arms and looked at Sakura.

"If God was on my side then he wouldn't have let anything go wrong with me!" Sakura roared.

RING RING RING!

Sakura sighed. "I have to get ready for detention after six period." She got up and looked at her trash. She looked at Tenten warily who was yelling at Ino to pick up her trash. Quickly, she grabbed her backpack and made a quick run to her fifth period class, Math.

She smirked when she heard Tenten scream at her.

"SAKURA!"

_**After School…**_

"Aw, Sakura-chan, I wish I could stay with you." Ino teared up and hugged her friend.

"THEN STAY WITH ME!" Sakura grabbed Ino with a strong grasp. She looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"Get away from me! Let's go Hinata! We'll meet up with Shikamaru and his friend!" Ino grabbed Hinata and started running towards the parking lot.

Sakura turned hopefully towards Tenten, but her face soon dropped when Tenten was running towards the archery field. She turned around and waved at Sakura. "I'll see you after practice!"

She was standing there all alone. Then something clicked in her head.

CLICK!

"DETENTION!"

Sakura ran and hopefully was able to reach detention in time. She entered the room and the teacher looked at her with a vicious glare that made her cringe.

"You're late."

_**After Detention…**_

"Mo, Kazaki-sensei gave me another detention for being late for detention." Sakura complained to Tenten as they walked along side down the sidewalk.

"Um, but it was your fault right?" Tenten bit into an apple that glowed deliciously in the sun.

"Yeah," Sakura stopped. "BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THAT HARSH!" In anger she threw the plastic wrapper from the sandwich onto the ground and crushed it with the heel of her shoe. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BLOODY BASTARD!"

Tenten stared Sakura for a long time. "Would you rather be raped than have detention?"

"Hm..." Sakura posed into a thinking position. _I'll have my revenge onto that savior-who-saved-me-from-being-raped-than-practically-sucking-my-skin-off-my-neck-person! _

She then snapped her fingers and turned to Tenten with a beauti-err demented smile. "You're right. I should forgive everybody for their sins that they have committed upon me."

"WTF?" Tenten grimaced as she saw Sakura counting her fingers off.

"You know what-" Sakura started.

"I gotta go. You're creeping me out and I gotta go train for my next martial arts test." She paused before leaving. "AND PICK UP THAT PLASTIC WRAPPER!"

Sakura was gone within a second...leaving the poor miserable plastic wrapper behind.

Tenten shook her head, picked up the trash and walked the opposite way from where Sakura had hastily gone.

_I know we're friends...but sometimes I feel like she's the weirdest person I'm ever going to meet in my whole entire life. _

_**A Mile Away from the Martial Arts Compound...**_

POW!

"Hyah!"

SNAP!

CRUNCH!

"Ngh!"

Tenten stopped for a moment to gather in the sweet wonderful air into her lungs. Though she did it as if she was going to die the next minute. Surrounded by trees and nature, Tenten took the moment for a break and began to stretch out her sore muscles. She sighed pleasurably as the ligaments and tendons began to soften and slack off.

_Just one more level to go and I would be two levels from sensei's level. _Tenten smiled up at the sky. _Then I would become the youngest person to ever become a sensei. _Thinking upon that thought, Tenten squealed with delight and began to train once more.

Ever since Tenten had found out the arts of fighting, she dedicated her time and love for it. Her mother was a weapons-ress...a skillful person with all types of weapons. Her father was one of the top KungFu masters in the world. Along with KungFu, he did TaiChi, Kendo, and even Yoga. Both of her parents had made sure that they pass their skills to their only daughter and make her a worthy fighter.

_Maybe I'll even do kickboxing. _Another art of fighting from a foreign country, Tenten made a vow to herself that she would master all fighting styles. _And then I'll-_

WHISH!

Tenten reacted fast as a knife was heading her way. She quickly turned her upper body so that she was able to see the knife. She grabbed it and hurled the weapon to where it had come from.

A grunt was heard.

And silence was surrounding mother nature.

_Is this a test? _Tenten narrowed her eyes and began to brood as her eyes wandered around the trees. She swirled around as a body fell down from one of the trees to her right.

_Hn, she got good accurate aim. _Hyuuga Neji stood with all his glory as he watched the chocolate-haired girl glare at him. The weapon that he threw at her was sticking out of his right thigh; but he had made no move to remove the knife as it _**nudged **_him from time to time. He grinned as he began to approach her in what he called, A Gentlemen-like Manner.

"Stop right there!" She positioned herself in a stance of defense. Neji smirked as her voice faltered.

"And if I don't?" He whispered barely yet she was able to understand.

"Then I will have to use force and hurt you." There was a tone of authority in her voice yet there was a hint of doubt and fear that weaved in and out of her words.

"Can you?" In an instant he was gone.

Tenten ducked fast to dodge a leg that was lashed out at her. She quickly moved out of the way as the _same_ leg almost hit her in the chest. Executing some back flips, Tenten gained her balance as there was now a proper distance in-between them.

She smirked as she saw the guy standing still.

Tenten began her analyzation state:

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Approximately from 17-20**

**Strength: Advanced**

**Intelligence: Advanced**

**Stamina: TOO MUCH!**

She growled as she saw that the possibilities for winning was 50...or even lower. They were pretty much in the same kind of level.

Neji growled in satisfaction as he saw the brunette flaring up in anger. He had to stop himself mentally from jumping on top of her. _I'm not as innocent as Naruto or even Shikamaru. Maybe I'm like Sasuke...a horny bastard. _He grinned and was too distracted by that thought to see the girl making her way towards him.

She was about 5 feet away from him when she jumped and executed a roundhouse kick to his head. He managed to bring up his arm so that her foot hit his upper arm. But it didn't stop there. He grabbed her ankle so that she was practically hanging upside down in front of him.

Tenten mentally patted herself on the back as her scheme was going according to plan. Still hanging upside down, Tenten grabbed the dislodged knife that was sticking out of the guys thigh and quickly punched his gut.

He let go and stumbled back as she landed at her hutches. Tenten looked at him and practically saw a glint of hunger and lust in his eyes. Yet there was one look that resembled awe and fascination.

Before Tenten could even throw the knife at him, Neji went to her in his inhuman speed and tripped her. He hooked his legs behind hers and they fell to the ground.

Tenten felt the wind knocked out of her and looked at pale lavender colored eyes. Her wrists were soon held up above her head. His face was coming dangerously closer to hers and she began to panic.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? _Tenten quickly moved her head to the side before his lips met hers. She felt his body rumble with appreciation and felt a gentle tug at her neck. Before she even knew it, the guy was sucking onto her neck as if there was no tomorrow.

"Bastard!" She began to struggle; **innocently **bucking her hips and lifting her chest. Hoping that he would somehow fly off. But it only made it worse. The guy groaned in lust and began to rub his lower part of the body to her belly. She yelped.

"Your breasts against my chest feels..." He didn't even finish his sentence.

Tenten's eyes began to slightly water. _What if this was one of the two guys Sakura was talking about? The one that almost raped her! _Tenten was stuck in a sticky situation and had no idea coming to her. Thus, she began screaming like a banshee.

_There's nothing else to do. _She thought miserably

Neji winced as her ear-splitting scream hit him in full force. He looked at her face to see that her face was turning red and that her eyes was squeezed tight. Her mouth was wide open and screaming.

He shrugged and took in her lower lip in his mouth. Sucking on to it gently. _Maybe I scared her too much..._

**Inner ANGELIC Neji: DAMN STRAIGHT! YOU'RE LIKE A HORNY DOG READY TO HUMP ANYTHING THAT MOVES!**

**Inner DEVILISH Neji: It's good for experience! Keep up your humping, Neji-sama! And keep your stamina high so that when you have sex you'll keep banging that chick all night-**

**[Inner ANGELIC Neji readies arrow...aims...FIRE!**

**[Inner DEVILISH Neji falls from...wherever he was standing**

Neji stared down at the girl through his heavy gaze of lust. Diminishing it grudgingly but willingly, Neji bent his head down next to the girls head.

"Tenten," His whispered huskily. "You're my mate." He began to suck on her earlobe as his hands wandered around her body. _Maybe going a little further is goooooddddd..._

"TENTEN!"

Tenten moved her head to the side and heard the voice she never wanted to hear till now.

"LEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed loud and desperate.

Before he even got there, Neji quickly gave Tenten one more hickey and was gone. She quickly stood up and ran to where Lee's voice was.

Lee reached Tenten to only find her red-faced, panting and eyes glazed over with (forced?)lust. Her clothing's were wrinkled and dirty. The dirt on the ground was not smooth and even as it should be. There was no man in sight. So Lee only came to one conclusion.

"I can't believe you." Lee held up his hand to his face. "I...I..." He began to walk back as if dazed by a blow.

"What? Lee!" Tenten ran to him and spinned him around. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought only guys did it!" Lee wailed. "I won't tell anyone Tenten! I promise you!"

Tenten was losing her temper. "What are you thinking about?" She roared.

"That you masturbate on your _training _or _meditating sessions._" Lee was red to the face as he looked at Tenten. "I mean look at your boobs!" He poked one innocently and then cupped them. "Your nipples are perked and-" He flew back and his torso hit the trunk of the tree.

The forest was empty as the birds flew into the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

In a distant, Neji licked his lips as he remembered his _**mate.**_ She will be his...sooner or later.


	3. Dancing with the Devil

_**Chapter 3: Dancing with the Devils**_

"Yatta!" Naruto smiled as he was running around his hideout like a maniac. His hands were in the air and waving about. "I got a mate! I got a mate! I got a mate! I got a-HMPH!" He flew back against the floor as an angry aura was smoky and thick above him.

"You annoying pestering brat!" Sasuke roared. Before he can even say anything, he was tackled onto the floor and was rolling on the ground.

"GAH! You're just pissed because I got a mate!" Naruto screamed and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair. He began to bang his head against the floor hard. "I (BANG) got (BANG) a (BANG) ma-ACK!" Naruto was flung once again, off of Sasuke and hit a wall.

"SILENCE!"

Sasuke looked at the person who dared to scream at him and ask him to shut up. He narrowed his eyes once he saw that it was Kakashi. Behind him was an angry Neji and a calm Shikamaru.

"Look, I know your pain-" Kakashi was cut off.

"No, you don't!" Both Sasuke and Neji had their fists clenched at their sides and eyes shooting daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and held his hands up and pointed to Naruto. He was serious and demanded, "Why isn't Naruto in pain?"

Naruto, who was dizzy from his air-borne fall, stood and screamed at Kakashi. "You pervert! How come you threw me and not Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Dobe, before I kill you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Matte, matte!" Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, the reason why you're feeling pain is because your powers are trying to release themselves. And if it does then you're practically a self-destructing bomb. So you can't get angry or you'll just end up dying faster." Kakashi shook his head quietly and sighed. "You guys are more like three PMSing girls."

The three vampires were quiet.

**For a moment.**

"Except for Shikamaru, who won't die since he's already claimed his mate. And-"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I found a mate!"

EVERYBODY looked at Naruto dumbfounded, except for Sasuke who was still fuming with anger.

"Who in God's name would choose Naruto?" Neji asked bluntly.

"A goddess." Naruto smiled at the memory. "It was love at first sight." Thus, he began to tell his story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Shikamaru! I gotta go search for my mate! I can't waste time with you!" Naruto tried walking away but Shikamaru grabbed his wrist and dragged Naruto behind him. He ignored his whines of protest and just continued to drag him along._

_"Look, my mate is bringing a friend. And she's gonna kill me if I don't bring a second person. Just check her out. If you like her, then claim her. If you don't like her...keep your mouth shut. And if you say something stupid..." Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "My mate will-"_

_"Shikamaru-kun!" A voice yelled out. _

_Naruto turned around grudgingly and froze as two girls walked towards them. He knew automatically that the loud-mouthed banshee was Shikamaru's mate, but the other one... She kept on twiddling with her fingers, and giving off a deep blush that practically made her head look like a tomato. Naruto then realized that there was something about her that made him say the stupidest thing that ever came out of his mouth. _

_"You look weird." He stated bluntly._

_"KYAH!" Ino launched herself at Naruto and her fist caught his cheek. He flew back and hit a wall. He slid down painfully and immediately jumped up. Naruto rubbed his reddened cheek and pointed at Ino. _

_"What was that for?" He stomped over at her, ready for action but immediately hid behind Shikamaru as her eyes flared with fire and hair stood at the back of his neck at the intensity of her anger._

_"She's scary." Naruto whispered._

_Shikamaru only sighed and shrugged. "It's only because you said something stupid. I even warned you."_

_"Come, Shikamaru-kun. Let's go eat." Ino and Shikamaru walked in front of Naruto and Hinata as they walked slowly. They had a distance set between them...and silence. They all trudged towards a restaurant._

_"G-gomen."_

_Naruto looked at the girl confusingly. "Eh?"_

_Her purple white marble eyes were looking from side to side nervously. "A-ano, my friend, I-Ino, punched you f-for my sake." She squeaked. "I'm sorry!"_

_Naruto sweat dropped. "You're really-" He stopped himself as an overpowering odor of-_

_"RAMEN FOR LIFE? Let's go to another restaurant," Ino shrieked. She slapped Shikamaru on the arm. "You know I hate this place!" She yelled at him as he winced and rubbed his arm softly._

_Ino stopped herself from screaming even more at Shikamaru and whirled her head around towards Hinata. "Hey, doesn't one of your cousins own this shop?"_

_Immediately, Naruto looked at Hinata. "Is that true?"_

_The blue haired girl tugged at the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Ano-"_

_"Hinata-sama!" A middle aged man sped towards them fast. He stopped in front of her and bowed down deeply. Quickly, he clasped his hands together and gave her a bright smile. "Did you practice __**all**__ the secret recipes I gave you?"_

"_Eh? You make ramen?" Naruto gaped._

_Hinata's white skin was burning quickly with embarrassment. She nodded. "Hai."_

"_And all the other kinds in the whole wide world?" Her cousin mentioned quickly._

_A smile spread across Naruto's face. __**My mate! **__He thought happily. __**I found her! **__Naruto grabbed her face inbetween his hands and leaned forward._

_He had claimed his mate._

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto sighed lovingly as a dreamy smile was plastered on his face.

"You're stupid. That isn't love at first sight." Neji stated. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

Before Naruto can argue and spit out words, Kakashi sighed and spoke. "Okay, I know you guys are in pain because of your powers. In order to have it stop, you must claim your mate. And then you must-"

"I already claimed my mate!" Naruto yelled with a smirk on his face. He had his hands resting on his hip and almost laughed as Kakashi's and Shikamaru's face was shocked.

"Wait, wait." Shikamaru looked at Naruto suspiciously. "How did, wait…how?"

"I kissed her."

Laughter erupts and bounced off the walls. Naruto stood there glaring at the four men laughing at him. "Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

"That's not how you claim her!" Kakashi explained. He hushed the others and continued with his explanation from before. "You claim your mate by giving her a special ring that bonds both of you together and of course a tattoo made by your venom from the teeth."

"BUT I CLAIMED HER!" Naruto protested.

"That's not claiming, dumbass." Neji said as he rubbed his temples with his skilled fingers. "Didn't you hear what Kakashi said?"

"Yes, it is! Gimme one reason why it's not!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed his finger at Neji. He also ignored his last statement. Neji only rolled his eyes and walked away from them. "I'm going to go check up with my mate after I take a stroll around."

"Take a breathe, Neji." Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the wall. "If you need any help meditating, ask Anko for help."

"Hn." He walked away and the door closed quietly after him.

"Whew. I'm glad the door didn't explode." Naruto stated.

Too late.

The door exploded and five feet of the wood around the door diminished into dust. They all stared at the pieces that were still falling on the ground. Naruto cried out in pain when a splinter from the door hit his eye. Sasuke only winced as he rubbed his forehead. The other two just stood there as they weren't afflicted by pain.

"He better claim his mate before it's too late." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "You three have to restrain any anger because it will trigger your power to be used automatically. It will thus destroy you."

"But what will we replace the anger with if we can't get angry?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have the answer for that!" A voice boomed from the splintered door.

They all look to see-

Jiraiya.

"Oh, no. We're doomed." Sasuke laid his head in his hands, as Shikamaru patted his back sympathetically. "It's not as bad as it sounds. His advice helped me switch my anger to something…great." He grinned and strolled out the door.

"It's simple." Jiraiya smiled evilly as he walked towards Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. "You can even tell Neji afterwards of my advice."

"What is it?" Naruto jumped around Jiraiya eagerly for the answer as Jiraiya's arms were crossed against his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Lust."

_**Sakura's house**_

Sakura combed her hair with her fingers as she exited the restroom. Her pajamas consist of a pink tank top, and baggy black pair of sweatpants. Her hair was still wet from the luxurious shower she had just taken.

"Ugh, I hope mom and dad comes home soon." She sighed as she sat on her bed. Her parents left for the movies ten minutes before Sakura entered the shower. Today was their engagement; so they were going to be out for a long time. Sakura's dad died a long time ago and now her mom was going out with a man who was sweet and generous and very…nerdy. He was smart but he was something her mom deeply loved.

"La la la." Sakura hummed as she went downstairs. She raised her hands above her head to stretch.

_Hm, what should I do?_

The piano caught the corner of her eye and Sakura smiled as if it were her secret lover. She approached the instrument and sat down on the bench as her fingers trailed on the keys. Sakura sat down on the proper position a pianist is to sit and rested her fingers on the keys. She breathed in and out slowly and-

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She shrieked as she viciously had her fingers fall hard on the keys. Her play resembled a 5-year-old trying to destroy the piano.

"You must be kidding me."

"Aaaahhh!" Sakura jumped off the bench, whipped around and gasped as her eyes lay upon the intruder.

"You!" She pointed her finger at the guy. "The rapist and the asshol-"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura boldly and looked at her straight in the eye. She blushed and stepped back but the piano bench nudged the back of her legs gently. He bent his face down to her flushed face until she was forced to sit down.

In a flash, he was gone and appeared next to her.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him in shock and then narrowed her eyes. "How'd you get in here? You're practically breaking and entering my house!"

"Hn, I didn't break anything to come in." Sasuke replied as he touched the piano keys lightly. "You're door was wide open when I came in. Technically, it's not breaking and entering. It's being invited."

_What the? _Sakura thought wildly. _Are you for real? How'd the door open when I…I left it open after mom and dad left. _She kicked herself mentally._ I'm so stupid!_

She stopped thinking as Sasuke began to play the piano.

His skillful fingers tapped the piano keys lightly and softly that made Sakura stare at them mesmerized. They danced along the board with a professional look and jumped within time and rhythm.

"How does a jerk like you learn to play the piano, when an innocent person like me is practically dying to learn?" Sakura asked in awe.

"My mother taught me." He replied smoothly as he played. "Anyone can learn." AS he played, he looked away from the keys and smirked at her. "Even an idiotic, clumsy girl like you can learn."

"HEY! I can learn fast! I bet I can be better than you within three days!" Sakura growled as she had her hands at her sides.

"Are you sure?"

"Any day, anytime,_ anywhere._" She emphasized as she poked her finger at his chest hard.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her to his lap. She squealed as he grabbed her by the shoulders and trailed his hands down till he reached her hands. He smirked as he felt her shiver in his lap. He laid his hands atop of hers and slowly began to play a simple song.

Sakura ignored the fact she was practically sitting on a stranger when she stared at her fingers play. She was so into it she didn't notice Sasuke's action.

While his hands were playing, Sasuke leaned towards her hair and took in a deep breathe. He almost groomed aloud at the sweet scent that has filled his nostrils. He can smell the sweet blood running through her veins in a nice slow pace as he felt a need to thread his fingers through her hair. His mind screamed out with hunger and need.

**MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**

Sasuke can feel his fangs protruding from his teeth and slightly touching the bottom of his lips.

"Hey, do you know how to play, "Dancing with the Devil"?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Do you want to learn…" His fingers began to play a different seductive and affectionate tune. Sasuke's voice was husky and sent alarms ringing through Sakura's head. "…how to _**dance with the devils**_?" He continued.

Sasuke turned her around roughly and met her lips to a feverish kiss.


	4. Mating Marks

**Chapter 4: Mating Marks **

SMACK!

"ARGH!" Sasuke fell off the piano chair and hit the wooden floor hard. He held his reddened cheek with his hand and glared at the girl who slapped him in the face. "What was that for?" He growled.

Sakura stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "BAKA! You know what that was for!" She crossed her hands over her chest. "You come in my house and kiss me? What kind of person are you?" Sakura cracked her knuckles with a deadly intent in her eyes. "I can't believe you went that far, asshole!"

Sasuke stood with malice glinting in his eyes. "You…you…" He pointed his finger at her.

"You—what?" Sakura huffed. "Want to finish that sentence?" She picked up her cell phone from the piano. "I'll call the police if you don't get out now," She growled.

Sasuke smirked. "As if they can catch me,"

"You're an idiot," Sakura smiled. "I'm looking at you and have great photographic memory. I'll report you to the police and-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Sasuke zoomed up to her face.

"Photographic memory, ehh?" Sasuke purred.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura pushed him away and ran behind her sofa. She held up her cell phone once more. "I'm not kidding. I'll call the police,"

Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms. "No,"

Sakura was shocked. "What? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not leaving," Sasuke sat on the piano chair and leaned back with a devilish smirk on his face. "I'm here to stay with my mate,"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN MATE!" Sakura roared. She clenched her poor cell phone in her hand with a tight grip.

Suddenly Sasuke's demeanor had a dark aura around him. His face went expressionless as he rose from the chair he was sitting on. His eyes were dark and intensifying with heat. His lips were at a straight line as he casually walked around the sofa, towards Sakura.

Sakura gasped when he suddenly changed.

She avoided him by walking around the couch, making sure that she had a safe distance from him.

"You," Sasuke said; his voice soft and deadly. "You are my mate,"

"I don't even know you!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"I saved you,"

"Yeah, and you stole my kiss,"

"You should be grateful,"

"And you should be ashamed of yourself!"

All of a sudden Sasuke was in front of her. Sakura gasped in shock as she was knocked off her feet and went sprawling on the couch. Her eyes widened when Sasuke smiled mockingly. "Ashamed of myself?" He purred near her ear. "I'm anything but ashamed of myself," He kissed her ear softly and retreated from her.

"You," Sakura blushed fiercely. "You-" Once again she couldn't finish.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands awkwardly and placed them on his chest.

_**We can learn to love each other**_

"What are you doing?" Sakura stuttered, trying to remove her hands from his grasp.

But he held on to them tight.

"Sakura," Her name on his lips made her shiver.

When her smoky eyes met his obsidian ones, Sasuke felt as if he was drowning in them. He wanted to kiss her at that moment. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her—

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," He grunted.

"Can you let go of me?"

"…."

"?"

"…."

"Can you let go of-"

"No,"

"WHAT?"

Sakura huffed. She has to admit, she liked it when he was looking deep in her eyes and holding her hands tenderly, but the magic was lost. When he kept staring at her with the same expression on his face, the magic dwindled away.

Growling in anger, Sakura tried to yank her hands away from him.

Grunting in annoyance, Sasuke yanked them back to his chest.

Oh, the game of tug-o-war.

"Give me back my hand!"

"No,"

"Gimme!"

"No,"

"ARGH!"

Sakura growled and gave up. "Fine, if you're going to be that way," She raised her free hand and grabbed a chunk of his hair. His hair was tangled in her tightly enclosed fist. "Then I will do the same,"

"What the hell?" Sasuke cursed, when she tugged lightly on his hair. "Let go of my hair woman,"

"Not until you let go of my hand,"

"I'm warning you…"

"I'm not scared,"

"Let go!"

"No! YOU LET GO OF MY HAND!" 

"I'm warning you, Sakura,"

"Ooh, like I'm scared,"

"Fine,"

Before she even knew it, Sasuke leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

_**I want you**_

"Sa-su-ke,"

Sakura growled and tugged on his hair harder. "I didn't give you permission to kiss me on the lips," Sakura tugged even harder. "Did I?"

Sasuke winced as she continued to pull on his hair. "Woman, stop pulling on my hair!"

"Never!" Sakura pulled even harder. "You kissed me again,"

"Okay, here's your damn hand back,"

Sasuke pushed Sakura hand towards her chest, and "accidentally" grabbed her breast.

Sakura's mouth hung wide open as she stared at Sasuke with shock. "PERVERT!" She pulled on his hair even harder. "I (pull) can't (pull) believe (pull) you (pull) just (pull) grabbed (pull) me (pull)!"

Sasuke's red covered face practically glowed. "As if I wanted to, woman! I accidentally touched-"

Sakura tugged on his hair fiercely. "Don't say it!" She let go of his hair and jumped off the couch. Her arms were across her chest, protecting them against HIM.

"I can't believe you," She sneered.

"…." Sasuke wordlessly massaged his scalp. It was sore from the continuous pulls she was doing. He looked up at her and scowled.

"You almost pulled my hair out,"

"You almost went out of control,"

Sasuke was tired of this. All he was here to do was mark his mate and leave. He rubbed his scalp once more and walked up to Sakura. She had her back against the wall and couldn't move out of the way.

"If you try anything, I swear-" She didn't finish her threat.

Sasuke lightly kissed her on the forehead.

_**You're mine forever**_

Sasuke licked her on the neck.

She fell unconscious.

_**To Tenten's house…**_

"I'm going to train mom!" Tenten yelled out.

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark out there," Her mother was polishing her knives as she looked at Tenten with motherly concern. "Why don't you train in the morning?"

"Hahaha," Her father roared with laughter. "Tenten can take care of herself!" He nudged his wife in the side. "Once she's out we can get kinky," He winked at his wife as she laughed.

Tenten had a horrified face. "EWWWW! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!" She covered her hands with her face when she saw her dad making a move for her mom.

"I'M OUT!"

"Okay, Tenten," Her parents waved her good bye.

Tenten shuddered as she walked out the door and into the streets. "Disgusting old man," She muttered.

Sure her dad was the number one male martial artist in the world, but he was also the horniest man in the world. When her dad had come across her mom, he wanted her badly. That was what Tenten's mom had said.

And so they married. But Tenten's mom didn't give Tenten's dad a choice. It was either marriage or a head chopped off. That was what Tenten's dad said.

Once Tenten reached a lonely park with no one around, she put down her pack and breathed in deep. She sighed with peace as she gazed out. The night was dark, but there was a bit of light since the sun didn't set down all the way.

Tenten set up her training session and sat down in the middle of it. Once her buns were released, she set the hair ties to the side. She then placed her hands atop of her legs and began to meditate.

Little did she know that there was a pair of eyes staring straight at her.

Neji's chest rumbled as he stared at his mate.

**His mate.**

The moonlight had cast shadows around, making Tenten even more desirable than ever. For the first time ever he saw her hair out of her ties. It was long and wavy, making her face even more attractive and her lips more plump than ever. And the color of her hair…how can he even describe it?

Brown

Yes, that was perfect.

It was brown.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized someone was staring at her. Tenten looked around her surroundings and noticed nothing. Was it just her? Or was there something really there?

She turned her head to the side when she heard some leaves rustling. As soon as she had turned her head, she heard a noise coming from her left. Before she could even turn her head, she felt something soft land on her ear.

_**I'm horny**_

Tenten squealed and pushed away the evader.

Neji was pushed away violently and he landed on his butt. "That hurts, theif," He rubbed his butt.

Tenten scrambled to her feet, and glared down at Neji. "I'm no thief, thief!" She pointed down at him as she rubbed her ear, wiping off the grim. "You kissed me on the mouth and now on the ear? What wrong with you, thief!"

"You're the thief!"

"You stole my first kiss! And I didn't steal anything from you!"

"You stole my heart," Neji smirked.

Tenten blushed furiously. "You-" She shook her head. "That's such a lame pick up line."

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"When you fell out of Heaven?"

Tenten chuckled and covered her eyes with her hand. "I can't even help myself," Tenten looked down at Neji and shook her head lightly. "You're such a sad sad man,"

Neji grinned. "Is there are a mirror in your pocket?"

Tenten was confused. "No,"

"Because I can see myself in your pants,"

Tenten's face scrunched up with disgust. "Okay, that was disgust. The others were cute, but you are straight up disturbing."

"How about this?" Neji stood up and wiped the dirt off of him. "If I could arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together,"

Tenten laughed. "You're weird," She turned away and bent down to pick up her special knifes.

Neji grinned and took the opportunity.

SMACK!

"Is this seat taken?"

Tenten yelped as she felt the pervert smack her ass. "What the hell was that?" She glared at him with hatred glowing in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you, you pervert!" She stalked towards him and threw her knife at him.

"Oh!" Neji barely dodged the on coming knife. "That was another-"

"THAT WAS NOT A PICK UP LINE! THAT WAS HARRASSMENT!" Tenten roared as she continued to throw her knives.

"Wait, stop!" Neji continued to dodge them.

Once, Tenten ran out of weapons, she shrieked and lunged for him. Neji disappeared and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her tight. Once he had a good grip around her by the waist, he lifted her off the floor, which was really a stupid move, since she proceeded to kick him in the legs.

Even though it shouldn't have, the friction of her body rubbing against his body set him on fire. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than how kissable her lips were while her cheeks flushed from anger.

"Wait a second, you're hurting me," Neji groaned, trying to control his emotions.

"Why, are you hurting?" Tenten said in a mocking manner. She was a little guilty that she was hurting him.

"No, I'm getting horny,"

Her anger returned as she started struggling again.

She managed to release herself somehow and grabbed one of the daggers on the floor. Tenten ran towards him and threw a fist at him. He caught her wrist as she swung her fist, but he wasn't expecting her knee a heartbeat later. It landed straight in his ribs.

He grunted before he squeezed the dagger out of her hand. The next thing he knew, she'd head butted him. Pain splintered his skull as his head snapped back.

Tenten pushed Neji away and put a respectable distance between them. She took in deep breathes, trying to keep in control.

Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at Tenten full of desire. He picked up the dagger and tossed it in the air, careful so that it wouldn't pierce his skin.

Tenten got into her stance. "I'm ready for anything,"

"Hn," Neji's face expression was indescribable.

Because there was no silliness or emotion on his face.

She barely heard the sound of him dropping the dagger on the floor before he placed his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Tenten stared deep into his pearly eyes.

Neji bent down and kissed her on the neck.

_**We belong together**_

"N-neji?" Tenten questioned.

"I never thought I would ever get so addicted to a…" Neji didn't finish his sentence. He began to nuzzle her neck.

Tenten opened her eyes in shock but for some reason her body didn't want to stop him. It craved for him. "N…n-n-neji," She stuttered.

He grabbed her hands and held them together; making light circles around her inner wrists.

It was magic.

That was until he licked her on the neck.

"EWW!" Tenten pushed him away and tried to wipe at her neck. The saliva made her shiver in disgust. "That was disgusting!"

Notice that she **tried.**

"What the-" Tenten looked down at her wrists to see that they were tied up. "What the hell did you do?" She then remembered how he grabbed her wrists and was caressing her hands. She whipped to Neji, who was smirking like the bastard he is. "Get this off of me!"

"Why?" Neji sauntered closer to her. "I like it when you're vulnerable,"

Tenten glared at him. "You wouldn't dare-"

Before she could finish, Neji swiped her legs from under her so that she collapsed. Neji grinned evilly as she was screaming curses at him from the ground. He then crouched down and crawled over her body. Immediately, she shut her mouth and eyed him warily.

How his actions can make her shut up so fast.

"You were saying?" Neji whispered huskily as he fiddled with her shirt.

Tenten was paralyzed. She didn't know what to do.

"…I…you…I…" She murmured.

Neji yanked down her shirt so that her tanned naked arm was shown. He patted her arm as if she was an animal and inspected the area.

"Perfect,"

"Don't do this," Tenten whispered, her voice cracking.

"Do what?" Neji asked as he continued to inspect her arm.

"Please, don't rape me," Tears began to collect around her eyes.

"What?" Neji turned to look at his mate to see that she was crying. He felt a vicious blow hit him in the stomach. "No, no, no," He shook his head and smiled. "You got it all wrong. I'm not here to take your virginity," He chuckled.

At least not yet

"Now be quiet," Neji concentrated as he stared at her fleshy arm.

**Perfect **

Tenten lost consciousness from the fear she had as his head descended to her arm.

_**The Next Morning….**_

Sakura woke up with in a cozy state. She stretched and groaned, going back to sleep, cuddling her pink pillow, laced with hello kitty strings.

Wait—pillow?

She jerked away from her pillow and threw it at the wall. "Take that bastard!"

The pillow hit the wall and flopped down, turning itself inward as if bowing to Sakura.

Sakura looked around with suspicion glittering in her eyes. "I bet you're here you bastard," She carefully tiptoed out of her bed and crouched around her room, inspecting it closely with her eyes. "Sasuke, you bastard, I'll rip out your balls if you're in here,"

There was a creak out the doorway.

"AHA!" Sakura slammed her door open and jumped out of the room. "Take th-"

"Sakura?"

"Mom!"

Sakura stood there staring at her mom who was carrying in some breakfast; probably for her dad.

"What are you doing rampaging around in your room like a chimpanzee?" Sakura's mom yawned. "Go take a shower. Tenten's been calling ever since five in the morning."

"Oh, okay," Sakura closed her door and leaned against it.

Was she dreaming?

Shrugging off Sasuke and his devil lips, Sakura crossed the room and went to take a shower. She grabbed her utensils and clothes. Once she was inside, she undressed and hopped inside of the shower.

Sakura hummed a happy tune as she soaped the towel. She began to clean her legs when-

"What in the world?" Sakura noticed something on her skin of her inner thigh and rubbed at it with her soaped towel. "Must be some mark from-" Her thoughts disappeared when she realized she couldn't remove it.

"!"

_**AT THE CAFÉ HOUSE…**_

"Tenten!" Sakura slammed the door open and sobbed into the arms of her friend. She didn't realize the windows cracked from slamming the door. "I was harassed last night!"

"Me too!"

The two girls cried and ignored the hushes coming from the other customers.

"Shut up! I was harassed by a rapist!" Sakura bellowed at the customers. Immediately, they turned away in apologetic manner.

Sakura sat down and ordered green tea. Tenten already had her caramel creamy coffee in hand. She sniffled as she drowned the coffee.

"So," Tenten started out. "Was it **that **guy again?"

"Yeah," Sakura grumbled. "He invited himself inside and-"

"No, he didn't. You probably left the door open again," Tenten shook her head and drank her coffee.

"Who's talking again?"

"Fine, continue,"

"Yeah, so as I was saying, he invited himself and played the piano," Sakura paused for a moment, remembering how beautiful his hands crossed the keys, playing with experience. "And then he got me angry and I grabbed his hair when he grabbed my hand and then I passed out," She bowed her head down.

"What happened-"

"And then he gave me a tattoo on my…" Sakura looked around cautiously. "myeinnerthiglweg," She mumbled fast.

"…" Tenten stared at her. "Where?"

"On my inner thigh," Sakura growled.

Tenten gasped. "That's worse than me!" Tenten sighed and pulled up her sleeve of her t-shirt. There on her upper arm was a silver hawk grasping a kunai with its deadly claws. "The guy I met gave me a tattoo on my arm. But I passed out before he even started."

"Me too!" Sakura sighed and pulled her leg up to show Tenten her tattoo. It was a red bloody rose with black thorns on its green stem. "He put his mark here,"

"Put your leg down!" Tenten whipped her head around as she whispered. "People are going to think-"

"I don't' care what they think!" Sakura wailed and slammed her fist on the table. "I'm ruined! What's my mom going to say when she sees this! AND THERE!"

Tenten stood up and sighed. She started walking out the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura called after her.

"What?" Tenten was confused.

"Me!"

Tenten sighed. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go talk to Ino and Hin…" Tenten paused, her eyes widening in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura was getting worried.

"Hinata!" She looked at Sakura and shook her by the shoulders. "Hinata told me that she also met someone special and that he was cute and that she was interested in him and that she was-"

SMACK!

"Snap out of it, woman!" Sakura slapped Tenten in the face once more. "Now tell me more calmly."

Tenten rubbed her cheek with a stunned expression. "I think Hinata might be in the same situation, too."

HINATA?


	5. The Last Sunrise

**Chapter 5: The Last Sunrise**

Sakura and Tenten stared at each other before running out of the store as if the devil was after them. They frantically ran down to the Hyuuga estate, consumed with enormous concern as they searched for poor innocent Hinata. Bystanders quickly dodged the oncoming girls before they were trampled. They then looked at them as they passed by with bewilder expressions.

Sakura crying hysterically, tears running down her face while Tenten waving her hands about, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The strangers on the street merely shook their head and continued with their schedule.

The two high school teens burst into the quiet estate, ignoring the appalled look of the working maids.

"Run for the stairs!" Tenten screamed, her voice slightly hoarse.

"The stairs!" Sakura pointed and ran. As if they were in a marathon, both girls dashed up the long time-consuming stairs and ran to Hinata's room. Once they reached the door, Sakura kicked it open with her powerful leg.

Everything in the room was neat and tidy. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she gazed around the room with her hawk-like eyes. It was TOO neat and TOO tidy. "Hinata!" Sakura yelled. "Where are you?" Her loud voice actually echoed through the room and out the window.

"Hinata! Where are you?" Tenten hollered.

On the bed, a white figure sat up quickly. Hinata threw the blanket off of her to see her two best friends running towards her with funny expressions. Before she even knew it, they jumped on her bed with tears streaming down their face.

"Hinata!" Sakura bawled. "I got manhandled!"

Tenten swatted Sakura in the back of her head. "Don't you mean harassed?"

"SAME THING!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Tell me you didn't go out with that guy, have a good time, get harassed, and then started have a hot steamy make out session and he wanted more but you didn't want to do anything and you started fighting against him and then-"

Tenten placed her hand on Sakura's mouth. "You're rambling and not making sense Sakura!" She yanked back her hand when Sakura licked her palm. "EWWWW!"

"W-wait, what's going on?" Hinata stuttered and brushed back her bed hair with her hand.

Once the girls had calm down, Sakura turned towards Hinata with concern and curiosity in her eyes. "So, Hinata," She started. "How did you night with Naruto go?"

Hinata's face flushed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Man," Naruto started. "Isn't the night beautiful?" _

_Hinata nodded and blushed when Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _

_They were walking down the empty park. The full yellow moon was above them, shining them with luscious glares of white light. The green grass practically glowed from the moons light and the flowers opened up to drink the luminescent glows. _

_Hinata sighed in contentment. She squeaked when Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her to a special spot at the park. There he ripped out a blanket from the basket he had and splayed it on the floor. He smiled and kicked a dog that was in the way. _

_"Naruto!" Hinata gasped in shock. _

_"What?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "It was in the way!" He sighed and went to the dog to put it somewhere else. He grabbed the dog by the scruff and went across the street, opened up a trash can and placed it inside there. A homeless guy popped out and waved his fists at Naruto. Naruto screamed, flung the dog at the homeless man's face and ran to Hinata. _

_They ran away, streaking across the park._

_She sighed once they had stopped running. _

"_Let's eat here!" Naruto splayed out a blanket in front of a lake, the moonlight casted beams across the lake, making it glitter and shine in romance. Hinata smiled and sat on the blanket, folding her hands patiently upon her lap as Naruto rummaged through the picnic basket. _

"_Aha! Here we go!" He pulled out two instant ramen bowls. His arms then dove back in and retrieved a thermometer, full of hot water. _

_Hinata laughed awkwardly as he grabbed a wine bottle. _

_How ironic…_

_And disgusting?_

"_To top off the day with ramen, we shall have red wine!" Naruto bit the cork and gnawed at it, trying to pull it off of the bottle. "Stubborn, shitty bottle," Naruto cursed when the cork refused to come out. Finally, at what seemed forever, the cork flew off the bottle, ricocheted off a tree and came flying back at Naruto. _

"_ITAI!" He yelped and jumped up and down, his hands clasped on his face. _

"_N-naruto," Hinata gasped and stood up. "Here, let me help you," She stood up and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She dabbed at the blood clotting up next to his lip. She gasped when blood came pouring out of his nose. "Na-naruto!" _

_Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and made her fingers hold onto his nose. "Itai! The blood is coming out!" _

_Hinata blushed at the contact of Naruto's warm hand against her skin. Her pale face flared up when he applied more pressure upon her fingers so that the blood can be soaked up in the handkerchief. _

_Her face was glowing from the beams the moon provided and Naruto felt like he fell head over heels once again for Hinata. Her white pearly eyes were soft and kind, her lips were plump and wanting. He felt his thumb rubbing imaginary circles on her wrist and saw her face glow from the rush of blood. _

_She held her breath and fainted when she saw Naruto pull her wrist to his face. He licked her inner wrist while staring deep into her white eyes. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"What?" Sakura's face was covered with shock. "That's all Naruto did to you?" She growled and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're so lucky, Hinata. At least there was no man there groping your body, kissing you lips against your wishes."

Tenten nodded. "Naruto didn't throw any corny pick up lines either,"

"Or grab at your boobs,"

"Or harass you while fighting."

"Or shoving jelly beans up your nose while tied on a chair above water that's filled with alligators,"

"Or…" Tenten paused for a moment and looked at Sakura who was nodding at her imaginations. "Are you serious? He did that to you?"

Sakura laughed. "No, but I've always wanted to say that," She yelped when Tenten's hard hand came down and smacked her head—HARD. "Itai!" Sakura cried and held her throbbing head. "It hurts!"

Tenten sighed heavily. "This is an important matter we are discussing if you have forgotten," Something caught Tenten's eyes.

"He marked you too?"Tenten reached over and grabbed Hinata's wrist, flipping it over so that the young teen could see the inside of her wrist. Her pearly eyes bulged when they landed on a small tattoo on her inner wrist. It was a orange ramen bowl full of noodles. There was a pair of purple chopsticks sticking inside of the bowl as steam arose.

Sakura looked at it and sniffed delicately. "Man, at least my bastard had creativity,"

Tenten hesitated but then nodded in agreement. "I have to agree. I have a hawk and Sakura has a rose," She whipped her head to Sakura. "Did you just say MY bastard?"

Sakura growled. "Don't push Nine-Nine,"

"It's TENTEN!" She hollered.

"G-guys," Hinata put a finger to her lips. "We have to be quiet. There are some clan members who are still sleeping,"

Tenten took in a deep breath and didn't let herself fume over Sakura's biting sarcasm. "Right, this is an important matter we are discussing,"

"Why is it important?" Hinata stuttered.

"This is what those men are marking us with: tattoos," Tenten pulled up her sleeve and showed Hinata her hawk one. "You might not want to see Sakura's because her tattoo is in a...private place,"

Sakura blushed and her legs squeezed together. "I can't believe that bastard actually had the nerve of touching me there!"

Hinata's face turned red. "He g-gave you a tattoo...THERE?"

"No!" Sakura laughed. "But it's near there. He gave it in my...inner thigh," Sakura stuffed her head in her face, trying to hide her flushed face. "He is such a bastard!"

"Yeah, but he's your bastard," Tenten snickered.

Sakura sighed and shrugged. "Whatever,"

The three girls sat in silence, staring at their own tattoo in marvel yet in an uncomfortable aura.

"So..." Sakura started out and looked at the other girls. "What do we do now?"

_**At the vampire's hideout...**_

Sasuke coughed into his fist. "At least I had some creativity,"

Neji sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I have to agree with Uchiha. Even my marking had some creativity in it." All four vampires had just heard Naruto's story and were now making fun of him.

Naruto growled and clenched his fists, his blond hair waving around in anger. "I'm telling you for the last time, you idiots. My marking was a brilliant idea and I won't ever change it because of your stupid remarks!" Naruto pouted childlessly as he turned his backs to his so called friends. "I hate you bastards,"

"It's permanent, idiot, you can't change the markings. I can't believe you gave her that," Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the wall of their hideout. "You three are so troublesome," He took one of his hands out of his pockets and checked the time. He sighed once more.

"Oh, yeah, lazy ass," Naruto snarled, feeling restless without his mate by his side. "When is Kakashi and Jiraiya coming anyways?" He grouched and threw himself on his bed. "I want to go visit Hinata,"

"You can't," A deep voice came from the corner of the cave.

Kakshi and Jiraiya, both with serious faces, approached the four teens. Shikamaru sighed. "And here comes the bomb,"

A moment of silence. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T VISIT HER?" Naruto launched himself from the bed and jumped at Jiriaya, clawing at his shirts for answers. "She's my mate! I can do whatever I please!" He shook his fists in the air but it was useless.

"Stop being childish!" Jiraiya pushed Naruto away from him and watched the blond kid land on the dirt. The old man narrowed his eyes and smoothed out his shirt. "What the hell are you doing jumping at me? What are you? Twelve years old?"

"I'm sixteen!" Naruto's face was turning red with fury.

Kakashi coughed in his hand. "Calm down, calm down. You're not the only one who can't visit your mate,"

Oh, no. Bad move, Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was in front of Kakashi within a heart beat, his bloody red eyes swirling in fury. "I can't visit Sakura?" A dark aura was enveloping the young vampire.

Neji was also there, next to Sasuke within a flash. "I can't visit Tenten?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Kakashi held a hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day. "None of you guys can visit your mates for about three to four years,"

Another moment of silence.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed and the cave shook with the force of it.

Jiraiya coughed. "Maybe even five or six years,"

Naruto fainted.

Sasuke frowned as Neji crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explaination.

"Today was the last day you were to be with your mates." Kakashi explained. "Because now you have marked them, they are safe and under your name. But because you are reaching an age of puberty and maturing throughout the days, you cannot be next to your mates side, because..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, looking at Jiriaya for help.

"You'll kill her within a second," Jiriaya said with a grave face.

A THIRD MOMENT OF SILENCE.

"What?" Naruto choked out.

"Then what was the reason to mark them?" Neji, obviously distressed, looked down at the ground depressingly.

"Just kidding!" Jiraiya was attacked by an angry mob.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth," Once the angry mob was gone, Jiraiya picked himself off the ground and sighed. "Because you will then rip off her clothes and jump her naked body,"

A FOURTH MOMENT OF SILENCE.

Kakashi sighed. "You could've paraphrase your words, Jiriaya," Jiraiya only smiled as the young vampires took in his words of wisdom.

Neji was the first to rip himself away from the silence. "What's the big deal with that?" Neji smirked and headed towards the door of the cave. "I was planning to take her anyways,"

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah? You and what army?"

Neji smiled and patted the front of his pants.

Sasuke sneered. "You horndog."

"Yeah, as if you don't have something growing in your pants right now, Uchiha," Shikamaru pointed out. The Uchiha smirked at the Nara boy and went to take care of his 'business'.

"Ewww, Little Sasuke popped out," Naruto gagged.

Neji sighed and looked down at himself. "So we have to wait, what, three years?"

"Or more," Kakashi added.

"I can handle it," Neji smirked at the other boys. "My Tenten will wait for me,"

"You can handle it because you have two other girlfriends," Naruto mumbled. "You're two hands," Neji smiled once more, making Naruto gag again.

Kakashi sighed at the immaturity they hold. . "So, you understand why you can't visit your mates?"

"Yes," The four younglings muttered.

"Good, cause the next couple of years is your entrance to hell,"


	6. The Haunted Hotel Room

**Chapter 6: The Haunted Hotel room**

Tok tok tok tok—

Tok tok tok tok—

A thin young woman walked down the hallway with an aura full of anger and frustration, her high heels stabbing against the marbled floor. Her lips tightened disapprovingly and her eyes literally snapped fire. The irate woman's fists were clenching periodically, making the customers to the hotel wary and cautious as she stomped by.

103

The pinkette woman came to a full stop in front of a brown door with three golden numbers on it. Her hand rose and she knocked three times.

Her hands were at her hips, waiting for the couple to open the door. When she didn't hear a response, she knocked on the door harder. She laid her head on the door, listening to the complaints behind the door and the shuffling sounds.

"We're coming damn it!"

Once the door was open, a full musky scent hit Sakura full in the face. She was immediately disgusted and stepped away from the door, her hand waving in front of her face, hoping that the smell would somehow go away. The teenagers were disgruntled, staring at the woman with anger, desire on their face.

The teenage girl's face was flushed, her lips swollen and her neck marred with hickeys. Her brown hair was disheavled and she was draped in a white blanket the hotel provided. The boy wasn't good himself. He had a white towel wrapped around his hips, his chest presented scratches and bite marks. His face was also flushed with passion. "What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"You need to leave now," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You are disrupting the domestic peace that is placed in this hotel-"

"I don't have to do shit!" The boy screamed. "I don't have to do anything you say. You're just some hotel assistance, looking for an excuse to kick us out!"

Sakura growled. "I'm the owner of this hotel, boy! And I'm kicking you out because you are disrupting the other residence with the sex noises you two create!" She pointed her finger at him. "And if you don't listen to me, I will kick you out and send you to jail along with your girlfriend! Is that what you want?"

"Let's just go," The girl poked the boy's chest.

The teenager growl and scoffed. "Fine, but I want my money back!"

"Never! You had one day in the hotel! That is to be paid for!"

"Fine, you whore!"

The boy slammed the door shut. Sakura growled, turned on her heel and was about to leave when the boy opened the door again. "And she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister," And he closed the door.

A chill ran up her spine and Sakura turned around slowly. She looked at the door fully of disgust and quickly retreated to her office. "That is so not right," She said as she grabbed hand sanitizer from her desk, wiping her arms and hands with it. "I feel sad for the maids who are going to clean that room up,"

RING RING! RING RING!

Sakura sighed and picked up her phone. "You have just called the manager of The Rose Garden hotel. My name is Haruno Sakura. How may I help you?"

"Hey, forehead girl!"

"Ino," Sakura laughed and leaned against her chair. "You have no idea what just happened." The image of a brother and sister wrapped in each other's arms made her jerk in revulsion.

"No, you have no idea what just happened to me!" Ino squealed. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Shikamaru came back ! I was in the middle of my session with this one patient who had trouble having stamina during his erection when Shikamaru opened the door and walked right inside!" Ino laughed in the phone. "I never thought Shikamaru would come back,"

Sakura laughed. "I'm surprised! It's been, what, four years?"

"Yeah!" Ino sighed. "I knew he was going to come back. He even told me himself. Oh, man, for one day I just want to stop my sessions,"

"Well, what can a sex therapist do?" She laughed.

"You're right," Sakura can imagine Ino sighing on the other side of the phone again. "Well, I gotta go! I have another session with a patient who cannot _reach her peak_. Ja ne!"

"Bye!" Sakura hanged up the phone and leaned back against her chair.

It's been four years ever since she last saw that bastard.

Sakura's fist tightened as she glared at her desk. She had disposed of any left over feelings she had for him during the four years, knowing that when she saw him now, she was fully prepared to dump him. That is if he ever did come back. She sighed and smiled. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," She said softly, her eyes dimming down to sadness.

She looked down at her watch:

9:30PM

Suddenly, her head jerked up and she stared at the door of her office. The knob was turning slowly. She started to hyperventilate. "If Shikamaru came back, then that might mean that Sasuke might come back. And if Sasuke comes back then that means the rest will come back," The door pushed open. "Oh, no. What if it's Sasuke and he's coming back for me? What if he's…" Her voice trailed off when a colleague of hers entered the office. Sakura's face fell.

"Sakura, there's some problems with one of the customers." The girl said. "They are saying that they're hearing noises in the empty room next to them." When she noticed Sakura's tired face, she quickly spoke. "If you want me to take care of it-"

She sighed and nodded wearily. "No, I'll take care of it," She stood up and exited her room.

There was an old couple at the front of the desk, frustration and anger on their face.

Sakura took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and moving towards the old couple. "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm the manager of The Rose Garden. I've heard that you've had problems with your stay here,"

"Yes," The old woman snapped. "There is room next to us that sounds like there's war happening inside of it!" She shook her head in disappointment. "I complained once but they said the room was empty so I thought it was my old ears. But my husband even heard the noises and we are tired of it,"

"We just want a different room if that is possible," The old man said kindly, obviously kinder than his wife. "And if you are concern, they you will check the room, right?"

"Right," Sakura smiled. "Yuki will be giving you the keys to your new room while I go check out the problem with the unoccupied room. Thank you so much for reporting your problem," Sakura left the couple and went to grab the keys to the empty room.

"I'll be back within twenty minutes, Yuki," Sakura informed as she grabbed a flashlight from under her desk. Just in case some intruder attacks her.

"Okay," Yuki responded, watching Sakura leave for the hotel room.

439

Sakura stood in front of the door, gazing at it, inspecting the outside before entering the room. She had experience before when an intruder had infiltrated through the door's defenses and slept inside of the room for weeks before the hotel manager found out. There were signs and evidence that the man was occupying the room just by looking at the door.

Slowly entering the key inside of the knob, she opened the door. Sakura reached inside and flipped the lights. Immediately, the small bedroom was in view. Sakura entered the room hesitantly, scanning the area before she fully trusted it to be safe.

"Let's start with the restroom," Sakura sighed and went inside of the restroom.

Right when she entered the clean sanctuary, she stopped and took in a whiff of air. She narrowed her eyes and let them roam around the area.

Something wasn't right

She walked over to the tub, pushing the curtains to the right to look inside of the hidden shower. She leaned over and looked at the tub. Not a speck of water was there. Sakura turned to the shower head and noticed how there was some limestone gathered there. She touched it softly and rubbed her fingers together.

Someone was here

Sakura turned around and held her flashlight in front of her in defense.

"Who's there?" Her voice was low as her eyes darted around the corners of the restroom. Sakura slowly crept up to the doorway, leaning forward, slightly looking outside towards the bedroom.

Her head jerked to the window when she heard tapping noises. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she noticed that the window was slightly open. Holding the flashlight tight in her hands, Sakura walked towards the window. She bent down and looked outside of the window. The night was dark and there was nobody in sight but for trees and small birds. "Stupid maids, forgetting to close the window," Sakura muttered and closed the window.

Right when she turned, she saw a dark shadow at the corner of the room.

She screamed and turned on the light.

It was just a jacket hanging on the coat hanger.

Sakura growled and rolled her eyes. Why would she be scared of such a thing? But suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked back at the coat. "Nobody is occupying this room," She said as she stared at the coat.

"You're wrong," A husky voice said in her ear.

Letting a scream rip out of her throat, Sakura turned around and swung the flashlight. She felt it connect to the intruder behind her. She didn't wait to hear a response from him. Sakura darted towards the door, her flashlight falling from her hands.

"Are you seriously going to try to outrun me?"

Suddenly, there was a shadow that appeared in front of her and Sakura tripped. She screamed and struggled as the intruder grabbed her by the forearms and hauled her to the hotel bed. She yelped when she was thrown on the bed, but the instance her back touched it, she began to struggle. She was almost off the bed when the intruder wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Woman! Stop fighting me!" His voice was angry.

"Never, you rapist!" Sakura growled and elbowed the rapist in the face.

She heard a grunt and was about to run when he grabbed her by the ankle. Sakura tumbled off the bed and kicked the intruder on the shoulder.

With a fierce animalistic growl, the rapist threw himself atop of her and she went deadly still.

"Finally, you pink devil. I thought you would've never stopped," He breathed against her ear.

Sakura tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Please, please, don't hurt me," She begged as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

He snorted. "As if I would hurt my mate,"

_Mate_

_Mate_

_Mate_

Sakura's body stopped moving and she looked at the intruder, his face hovering closely to hers.

Dark smoky eyes

_**Bum-bump**_

Obsidian hair

_**Bum-bump**_

A devilish smirk

_**Bump-bump**_

"S-sasuke?" She stuttered, her eyes widening from the possibilities. He was really here, here…for what?

He chuckled, leaned his head so that his nose was gliding up and down her throat. "Who else does it look like? I'm the one and only man that will be in your life." He said with a promise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura screamed and shoved him off of her. "You fucker! I thought you were some rapist ready to slice my throat and throw me at some random dirty sewer in the third world country!" She growled as she watched him stand. "You sick fuck!" She walked up to him and slapped him in the face: hard.

Sasuke's face was forced to the side with such power that he actually staggered. "God damn you woman!" He snarled and rubbed his reddened cheek as he glared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"You!" She stabbed a finger at him and walked up towards him. "You're my problem, you asshole!" She growled ten times worse than he did and punched his shoulder. "You left me five years ago and now you're back? And you want me to be your mate?" She laughed mockingly and went to the hallway, grabbing her flashlight. "I will never be your mate," She sneered and made her way out the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to turn around and look into his eyes. "I've been out there, alone, for too long," He dipped his head down and licked her throat. "I want you-"

"But I don't want you!" She kneed him in the groin.

Sasuke went down like a rock, his hands cupping his nether regions as air hissed through his teeth. "God damn it, woman!" He groaned as his body shifted.

Sakura turned around. "No! Damn you!" She snarled and went to the hotel room door. "I never EVER want to see your face again. Is that clear?"

"You cannot run from me," Sasuke stood up slowly, breathing out harshly, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Watch me," She turned around and walked right out the door.

Sasuke clenched his fist and punched the nearest wall. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she want him anymore? He was finally here for the last five years of being alone, his mind clouded with Sakura and only Sakura. He growled, his dark eyes flickering with pure fury. If this is what she wanted then fine.

He walked outside of the hotel and started heading towards a Gentleman's Club.

After all, it was a fact that jealousy helps ignite love.


	7. Author's Note

Before continuing this story, I will be doing some heavy editing. My dear friend deserves the best as does her readers, no? (:

Have no fears because it will be done quickly! :D


End file.
